Switching Couple
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Berawal dari ide gila Wonwoo yang menawarkan permainan bernama Switching Couple kepada Junhui dan Minghao, demi menguji kesetiaan pacarnya, Mingyu. Selama dua minggu, mereka akan bertukar pasangan, dan dapat melakukan kegiatan apapun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lantas, mengapa Mingyu dan Minghao justru menjadi yang paling bersemangat? / Meanie. Junhao. Wonhui. Minhao. Feat Jeongcheol
1. Chapter 1

-SWITCHING COUPLE 1-

Sepulang dari mempromosikan lagu baru mereka pada salah satu acara musik, para member seventeen diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat, sebelum memulai kembali latihan mereka di malam nanti. Jika sudah diberikan waktu istirahat, kebanyakan dari mereka akan lebih memilih tidur atau hanya menonton tv di dorm. Namun, tidak jarang juga ada yang memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh dua pasangan ini.

Jun, Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu. Keempat orang ini memutuskan untuk melakukan double date di salah satu restauran China yang berada di sekitar dorm mereka.

Saat itu, mereka sedang sibuk memilih makanan dari menu yang baru saja diberikan oleh pelayan.

"Minghao, kau harus coba mie dingin disini. Ini adalah menu spesial yang paling lezat." Seru Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah Minghao, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar mie dingin pada menu.

Minghao berdecak. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang dingin. Perutku akan sakit nanti." Katanya.

"Oh, iya..." Kata Mingyu, kemudian kembali mengecek menu.

Lalu, Wonwoo berseru, "Aku saja yang pesan mie dingin. Rekomendasi makanan darimu biasanya selalu enak."

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Karena Minghao tidak bisa makan mie dingin, sebaiknya kita pesan jjajangmyeon saja." Ujar Mingyu. Ia kemudian beralih kepada pelayan, dan memesan empat porsi jjajangmyeon tanpa persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Terutama Wonwoo yang tadinya ingin memesan mie dingin.

Mereka menunggu datangnya pesanan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Mingyu dan Minghao yang sibuk bercanda berdua, dan Wonwoo yang sibuk memperhatikan candaan Mingyu dan Minghao di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menggebrak meja, demi menyita perhatian ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan? Aku punya permainan yang bagus." Tawar Wonwoo.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Sahut Minghao. Jika sudah mendengar kata permainan, maka Minghao akan menjadi yang paling bersemangat. Karena, dirinya sangat menyukai tantangan.

"Permainan apa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang juga ikutan bersemangat.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Nama permainannya adalah switching couple." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah teman-temannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Sesuai dengan namanya, permainan ini mengharuskan kita untuk berganti pasangan. Minghao menjadi pasangannya Mingyu, dan aku akan menjadi pasangannya Jun."

Jun menganga mendengarnya. Sementara, Mingyu dan Minghao terlihat semakin bersemangat.

"Waktunya adalah dua minggu. Jadi, selama dua minggu, kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, bersama pasangan kalian yang baru."

Mingyu menginterupsi, "Apa termasuk dengan bertukar kamar tidur?"

"Andwe!" Wonwoo berdeham setelah teriakan yang secara spontan keluar dari mulutnya. "Yaa... karena pasangannya berganti, maka kalian juga akan tidur bersama pasangan yang baru." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau gila?" Protes Jun. Tidak rela Minghaonya harus tidur bersama orang lain.

"Tidak, permainan ini terdengar menyenangkan!" Seru Minghao, yang disetujui dengan pasangan barunya, Mingyu.

"Jadi, kapan permainannya dimulai?" Tanya Mingyu dengan sangat antusias.

"Tepat saat jjajangmyeon itu sampai di meja kita." Jawab Wonwoo. Matanya menatap tajam empat mangkuk jjajangmyeon yang saat ini sedang dibawa oleh pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka.

.

.

Karena permainan sudah dimulai, maka mereka berjalan pulang dengan menggandeng pasangannya masing-masing. Mingyu dan Minghao berjalan di depan, dengan pasangan Wonwoo dan Jun yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Pasangan baru itu memasuki dorm dengan sangat gembira. Jeonghan yang saat itu sedang membaca majalah di depan tv, ditemani dengan Seungcheol, terheran-heran melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Mataku yang terbalik atau pasangan mereka memang bertukar?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol yang sedang menyeruput kopinya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada empat anaknya yang sedang melepaskan sepatu.

Seungcheol mengerjap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kurasa mataku juga terbalik." Ujarnya, yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengan oleh Jeonghan.

"Hey, hey, hey! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?" Tegur Jeonghan saat kedua pasangan itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Oh, hyung! Saat ini kami sedang-mmphh!"

Wonwoo buru-buru menutup mulut Minghao dengan tangannya, sebelum Minghao menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Ia kemudian beralih pada Jeonghan yang menunggu penjelasan darinya. "Tidak ada yang terjadi kok, hyung. Memangnya ada yang aneh?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Kening Jeonghan berkerut, menambah kecurigaannya. "Tidak, biasanya kan kalian-"

"Hyung, kami mau istirahat di kamar dulu, ya! Rasanya lelah sekali berjalan-jalan seharian. Annyeong, hyung!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo buru-buru mendorong ketiga temannya yang lain untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Wonwoo kembali menjelaskan aturan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri, kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Dengar, kita harus merahasiakan permainan ini dari siapapun. Terutama dari Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung. Bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka tahu tentang hal ini." Ujar Wonwoo.

Baik Jun, Mingyu, maupun Minghao, ketiganya sama-sama mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali menginterupsi. "Bisa kita pindah kamar sekarang?"

Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Kenapa pacarnya ini sangat tidak sabaran untuk sekamar dengan pasangan barunya.

Tapi akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk juga. "Ya, kau bisa pindah ke kamar Minghao. Biar Jun yang pindah kesini." Balas Wonwoo jutek.

Jadi, Mingyu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dari kamar itu, dibantu oleh Minghao. Sementara Jun mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamarnya yang lama, sendirian. Wonwoo sedang tidak ada mood untuk membantu.

Jun memasuki kamar barunya tepat ketika Mingyu selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Hyung, tidur yang nyaman bersama Wonwoo hyung disini, ya." Pesan Minghao pada Jun saat ia akan keluar kamar.

"Kau juga." Kata Jun, meskipun ada nada tidak rela disana.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Minghao yang justru melambai-lambai dengan sangat bersamangat bersama Mingyu.

"Annyeong, hyung~" Kata mereka berbarengan, lalu tertawa setelahnya karena merasa lucu bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama bersamaan.

"Kenapa mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, sih." Gerutu Jun.

Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu, dan berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Seru Jun. Ia kemudian menghampiri pasangan barunya itu, lalu duduk di atas kasur. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya dibalik permainan ini?" Tanya Jun sedikit emosi.

Yang ditanya malah berguling, menghindari tatapan Jun. "Ini hanya permainan biasa." Balas Wonwoo asal.

"Ya! Jangan berbohong!" Jun membalik badan Wonwoo hingga menghadapnya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Paksa Jun, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan kesal.

Wonwoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya, demi menghentikan kelakuan aneh pasangannya itu. "Aku melakukan ini karena Mingyu!" Serunya frustasi.

"Mingyu?" Tanya Jun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan, Mingyu itu sering sekali menempel dengan member yang lain. Sementara aku yang pacarnya sendiri justru diabaikan. Aku jadi merasa dia itu sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku. Makanya, aku ingin mengujinya dengan permainan ini."

Jun menganga mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa masalah seperti itu justru diselesaikan dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya. Tidak perlu sampai menciptakan permainan bodoh seperti ini." Ujar Jun. "Lagipula, kau tidak seharusnya melibatkan hubunganku dan Minghao dalam masalahmu!" Tambah Jun kemudian.

"Itu karena... hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya." Cicit Wonwo, membuat Jun menjadi prihatin melihatnya.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Wonwoo kembali mengeraskan suaranya dan membuat Jun kembali merasa kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak lihat tadi, bagaimana Minghao menjadi yang paling bersemangat dalam permainan ini? Kau tidak curiga padanya?"

Jun membuka mulutnya hendak melayangkan protes, namun tidak jadi setelah dirasa kata-kata Wonwoo barusan ada benarnya juga.

Jadi, ia hanya berkata, "Tapi, bagaimana jika dalam dua minggu, mereka justru jatuh cinta sungguhan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kalau itu yang terjadi, maka kita seharusnya tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini."

.

.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Seperti biasa, Jeonghan akan menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anaknya, dibantu dengan Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Mingyu. Malam kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena ada Minghao yang ikut membantu. Meskipun sedikit heran, namun Jeonghan tidak mau banyak bertanya sih, karena bersyukur pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

"Anak-anak, makanan sudah siap~" Panggil Jeonghan. Suranya yang melengking menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dorm.

Seluruh member seventeen yang tidak ikut menyiapkan makan malam, segera meninggalkan aktivitas masing-masing, dan menuju dapur demi mendapatkan makan malam.

Suasana makan di dorm memang selalu riuh, namun malam ini menjadi lebih riuh lagi karena adanya pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Minghao-ya, katakan ahh~" Pinta Mingyu yang ingin menyuapi Minghao.

Minghao tersipu malu, tapi tetap mengikuti keinginan Mingyu juga. "ahh~"

"Lezat, kan?" Tanya Mingyu antusias.

Minghao mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, sup buatanmu memang yang paling lezat!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Sementara itu, di meja seberangnya.

"Jun-ie, katakan ahh~" Pinta Wonwoo yang ingin menyuapi Jun dengan sesendok penuh nasi dan daging.

Jun memandang Wonwoo geli. "Kau ini sedang apa, sih?" Katanya.

"Ayo, katakan ahh~" Pinta Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ma-ackk!" Dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang, setelah berhasil menyuapi Jun yang ingin berteriak akibat cubitan di perut.

Jun hampir tersedak, tapi ia dapat mengunyah nasi yang disuapi Wonwoo dengan baik.

"Bagaimana? Lezat ka-duhh!"

Wonwoo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, akibat Jun yang menyikut rusuknya sebagai serangan balasan.

Jun terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Ini lezat sekali." Katanya, diiringi dengan gerutuan oleh Wonwoo.

Pasangan di seberang mereka sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, karena mereka masih saja saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Lalu, keduanya akan saling tersipu malu. Persis sekali seperti pasangan yang baru berpacaran.

"Ya ya ya ya!" Seru Jeonghan menginterupsi. Ia merasa jengah karena aktivitas makannya menjadi tidak nyaman. "Kalian ini sedang apa?"

"Kami sedang makan." Jawab Mingyu dengan polos, diikuti dengan anggukan yang sama polosnya oleh Minghao.

Hal itu justru membuat Jeonghan menjadi naik darah. "YA, Mingyu! Kau biasanya tidak pernah menyuapi Wonwoo seperti itu ketika makan!" Jeonghan kemudian beralih kepada Minghao. "Minghao! Kau juga biasanya tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum ketika bersama Jun!"

Jeonghan tidak sadar jika kata-katanya barusan telah menohok hati pasangan yang satunya.

"Ah, sungguh?" Kata Mingyu. Tapi, ia justru tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya, karena ia kembali menyuapi Minghao, disambut dengan Minghao yang tersipu malu.

Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya, akibat merasa pening. Ia kemudian menyikut Seungcheol yang dengan damai sedang menyantap makanannya. Hanya dengan kode saja, Seungcheol sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Seungcheol pun berdeham. "Anak-anak, ayo makan makanan kalian dengan baik. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, karena sebentar lagi harus berlatih." Seungcheol kemudian mengeraskan suaranya, karena pasangan baru itu seperti tidak memperhatikannya. "Mingyu-ya! Minghao-ya!"

Setelah itu, barulah pasangan baru itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan kembali makan dengan normal.

Dan makan malam pun berlanjut dengan hanya diiringi dentingan sendok dan piring yang beradu.

.

.

Di ruang latihan pun, Mingyu dan Minghao masih seperti pasangan baru yang masih berbunga-bunga.

"Bukan seperti itu, Mingyu. Kau seharusnya menarikannya seperti ini."

Lalu, Minghao mencontohkan gerakan tarian kepada Mingyu.

"Hmm, seperti ini."

Lalu, Mingyu kembali menari dengan kesalahan yang sama.

Lalu, Minghao akan tertawa karena menganggap kesalahan Mingyu itu lucu, dan kembali mencontohkan bagaimana tarian itu seharusnya digerakkan.

Begitu terus, sampai pasangan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruang latihan menjadi jengah.

"Kau lihat itu, kan? Mereka bersikap seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua yang tinggal di dunia ini. Menyadari keberadaan kita saja tidak." Ujar Wonwoo sarkastik.

Kata-kata Wonwoo sedikit berlebihan sih, tapi Jun mengangguk setuju juga.

"Kau benar. Permainannya saja bahkan baru dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sikap mereka sudah sedekat ini."

"Permainan apa yang kalian maksud?"

"AAAHHH!"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jeonghan, membuat Jun dan Wonwoo sama-sama berteriak karena terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu jika sejak tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Jeonghan bahkan harus mengetuk kepala mereka satu-satu, demi menghentikan teriakannya.

"Ayo, jawab! Permainan apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?" Paksa Jeonghan sambil berkecak pinggang.

Jun dan Wonwoo sama-sama gelagapan. "Ti-Tidak. Kami hanya-"

Tiba-tiba suara tepukan tangan dari Soonyoung terdengar. "Waktu istirahat selesai. Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihannya."

Jun dan Wonwoo sama-sama menghela napas lega. Setelah ini, mereka harus berterimakasih pada Soonyoung, karena panggilan itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"Awas, ya! Hyung akan tetap memperhatikan kalian!" Ancam Jeonghan, sebelum bergabung bersama member lain yang telah siap dalam posisinya masing-masing.

Setelah ini, Jun dan Wonwoo berpikir bagaimana caranya dapat menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan baik, serta lebih berhati-hati dalam mencari tempat diskusi, agar tidak sampai diketahui oleh Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol.

-TBC-

Review juseyoo :3


	2. Chapter 2

-SWITCHING COUPLE 2-

Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang berat sedang menimpa tubuhnya saat ini. Membuat dirinya sedikit sesak dan kesulitan bernapas.

Wonwoo meraba-raba sesuatu di atas tubuhnya itu. Terasa seperti rambut? Turun ke bawah, terasa seperti kulit? Sesuatu itu menggeliat ketika Wonwoo meraba kulitnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Mingyu-ya~, kau memang seharusnya menempel padaku seperti ini, bukan dengan yang lain." Kata Wonwoo setengah mengigau, karena matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Ia memeluk sesuatu itu dengan lebih erat. "Apa kau kabur dari kamar Minghao? Kau kan tidak seharusnya berada disini."

Pelan-pelan Wonwoo membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap demi beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu. Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menimpanya kini menjadi lebih putih dan hidungnya lebih mancung.

"Astaga! Ini... Jun?"

Wonwoo tertegun melihat wajah Jun. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jun dalam radius sedekat ini.

Kenapa Jun menjadi sangat manis saat sedang tidur begini?

Plak!

Wonwoo menampar wajahnya sendiri demi menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Sekali. Dua kali.

Ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Jun dengan sangar, hingga tubuh yang terlelap itu terjatuh dari atas kasur dan terbangun.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau mendorongku begitu sih, Won?" Rintih Jun, yang mencoba membangunkan dirinya yang terasa remuk. Ia jatuh dari kasur yang cukup tinggi dan langsung menimpa lantai. Dalam keadaan tidur pula.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa menimpaku saat tidur!" Balas Wonwoo.

Jun mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa paling sakit. "Oh, maaf. Saat tidur, aku memang biasanya suka tidak sadar dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas tubuh Minghao saat bangun."

Mata Wonwoo membesar mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Jun.

"YA! Jangan coba-coba melakukannya saat sedang tidur bersamaku ya! Kau harus tahu dimana kau tidur!" Seru Wonwoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

Jun berdecak mendengarnya. "Kau kan tidak akan sampai hamil, Won. Kenapa berlebihan sekali, sih." Kata Jun, lalu berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau sampai kau tidur menimpaku lagi, lebih baik kau tidur di lantai saja!" Teriak Wonwoo agar terdengar sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Kau saja yang tidur di lantai!" Balas Jun, sedikit tidak jelas karena sedang menggosok gigi.

Sementara itu di kamar satunya...

Mingyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat terbangun di pagi hari. Ia tersenyum, karena hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun adalah wajah indah Minghao yang sudah rapih dengan rambut sedikit basah khas baru mandi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur.

Minghao menggeleng. "Memandangi wajah damai orang yang sedang tertidur itu menyenangkan." Minghao kemudian mengambil segelas susu yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas. "Ini untukmu."Katanya, sembari menyodorkan gelas itu pada Mingyu.

Mingyu gembira sekali menerima segelas susu hangat dari pasangannya di pagi hari. Selama berpacaran, Wonwoo tidak pernah membuatkannya susu.

"Kau baik sekali sampai membuatkanku susu segala." Ujar Mingyu. Ia hendak menegak susunya, namun terhenti ketika mendapati potongan buah lemon di bibir gelasnya. "Untuk apa lemon ini?" Tanyanya pada Minghao.

Minghao tertawa malu, lalu melepaskan potongan lemon itu dari gelasnya. "Jun hyung biasa meminum susunya dengan perasan buah lemon. Aku jadi lupa kalau susu ini kubuatkan untukmu." Kata Minghao.

"Lain kali berikan buah stroberi saja. Aku suka stroberi." Ujar Mingyu, kemudian menegak habis susunya.

Minghao mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

Pagi itu, setelah selesai sarapan, Jun dan Wonwoo duduk di sofa di depan tv dengan masing-masing memegang buku untuk dibaca. Jun membaca komik, sementara Wonwoo membaca sebuah novel. Duduk di bawah dengan menyandar pada sofa, ada Chan yang sedang menonton acara musik. Tak lama, Jeonghan datang dengan membawa majalah, lalu duduk menyempil di antara Jun dan Wonwoo. Disusul dengan Minghao dan Mingyu yang datang setelahnya dengan membawa biskuit.

"Cemilan datang~" Seru Mingyu.

Lee Chan yang berdiri pertama kali ketika mendengar seruan Mingyu, ia bahkan telah mengambil beberapa potong biskuit tanpa membiarkan Mingyu duduk terlebih dahulu.

Hansol dan Seungkwan menyusul kemudian, dengan berlarian dari kamar mereka.

Sementara Jun dan Wonwoo terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan biskuit berbentuk hati yang ditawarkan oleh Mingyu dan Minghao.

Jeonghan justru lebih tertarik dengan dua maknae yang baru saja datang.

"Hansol-ah! Seungkwan-ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar berduaan?" Selidik Jeonghan, bahkan sebelum Hansol dan Seungkwan menghabisi buskuit pertama mereka.

"Kami hanya menonton film kok, hyung." Jawab Seungkwan dengan mulut penuh biskuit. Hansol meyakinkan dengan anggukan.

"Hyung pernah bilang untuk tidak berduaan di kamar, kan? Kalau ingin menonton ajaklah Chanie juga." Ujar Jeonghan menaseti.

Para maknae masih di bawah umur. Jeonghan tidak mau mereka sampai terkontaminasi seperti hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Agar itu tidak terjadi, Jeonghan juga sengaja mengatur agar trio maknae ini tidur di kamar yang sama.

"Sekarang duduk dan nonton bersama disini. Jangan coba-coba berduaan di kamar lagi!" Perintah Jeonghan.

Hansol dan Seungkwan pun menurut, meskipun dengan mulut yang manyun dan gerutuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seungcheol datang menghampiri mereka dengan semangat berlebih dan menyita perhatian mereka.

"Anak-anak~ hyung punya kabar baik!" Serunya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Kabar apa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Barusan manager hyung menelepon, dia bilang hari ini jadwal kita kosong seharian!"

"YEAAYY!"

Sorak sorai seketika memenuhi ruangan itu. Para maknae bahkan sampai melompat-lompat dan menari akibat kesenangan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Celetuk Soonyoung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, dengan wajah yang masih lusuh akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Hari ini jadwal kita kosong, hyung!" Seru Lee Chan.

Mata Soonyoung terbuka mendengarnya. "Sungguh?" Katanya. "Aku akan beritahu yang lain!" Soonyoung lantas berlarian ke setiap kamar dimana penghuninya masih terlelap.

"Karena tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana jika kita berkencan hari ini?" Tawar Mingyu pada Minghao, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali Wonwoo tentu saja.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Balas Minghao sangat antusias. "Kita ajak Jun hyung dan Wonwoo hyung juga, ya. Biar ramai."

Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Minghao lucu sekali, sejak kapan kencan itu harus beramai-ramai.

Tapi Minghao sepertinya tidak peka dengan ekspresi wajah Mingyu, karena ia tetap menawari Jun dan Wonwoo untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Hyung, ayo kita kencan bersama hari ini!" Ajak Minghao.

Jun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyetujui ajakan Minghao, namun Wonwoo memotongnya.

"Tidak. Aku dan Jun akan berkencan dengan membaca buku di dorm saja hari ini." Kata Wonwoo sedikit ketus.

Jun menghela napas kesal karena ia sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut.

"Kalau Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung ingin ikut tidak?" Tawar Minghao lagi.

"Tidak, aku dan Seungcheol hanya akan beristirahat di dorm saja." Jawab Jeonghan sembari membalik majalahnya.

"Kami saja, hyung! Kami saja!" Seru Seungkwan dan Hansol berbarengan.

"Tidak! Kalian masih kecil, belum boleh berkencan!" Larang Jeonghan, lagi-lagi membuat kedua maknae itu cemberut.

Karena tidak ada yang ingin ikut, maka Mingyu dan Minghao pun berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya. Annyeong!" Kata Mingyu, lalu berlalu pergi bersama Minghao dalam gandengannya.

Kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dorm yang tertutup, menandakan Mingyu dan Minghao sudah berada di luar dorm.

Wonwoo menutup novelnya, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Jun, mungkin sebaiknya kita juga berjalan-jalan di luar. Mencari udara segar." Ajak Wonwoo.

Jun mendelik padanya. "Kau bilang tadi ingin membaca buku di dorm saja." Protes Jun.

"Jangan protes! Cepat ambil jaketmu, di luar dingin sekali."

Meskipun dongkol, tapi Jun mengikuti kemauan Wonwoo juga. Dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasa bosan sekali hanya membaca buku di dorm.

Setelah berpamitan, Jun dan Wonwoo pun ikut keluar, menyusul Mingyu dan Minghao yang sudah mendahului mereka.

Tepat ketika terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Jeonghan menutup majalahnya.

"Seungcheol-ah! Cepat ambil jaket, topi, dan maskermu!" Perintah Jeonghan pada Seungcheol yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir kopi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya keheranan.

"Kita akan melakukan penyelidikan." Bisik Jeonghan agar tidak didengar oleh para maknae yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan raut penasaran.

Setelah terdengar pintu dorm tertutup, kini giliran Hansol dan Seungkwan yang beraksi.

"Hansol-ah! Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" Ajak Seungkwan.

"Ayo!" Balas Hansol.

"Hyung, aku mau ikut dong..." Pinta Lee Chan dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak!" Kata Seungkwan. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik, "Jangan coba-coba menguping!" Tambah Seungkwan lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba menguping!" Kata Hansol mengikuti Seungkwan.

Chan menghela napas, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Meratapi dirinya yang selalu saja ditinggal sendirian.

.

.

Ajakan Wonwoo tadi bukanlah ajakan untuk jalan-jalan yang sesungguhnya, melainkan ajakan untuk mengikuti Mingyu dan Minghao secara diam-diam. Saat Jun protes mengapa harus diam-diam, Wonwoo bilang ini demi melihat apa saja yang dapat dilakukan oleh Mingyu dan Minghao tanpa mereka. Jun pun setuju.

Jadilah, mereka saat ini mengikuti setiap pergerakan Mingyu dan Minghao, tanpa menyadari ada Jeonghan dan juga Seungcheol yang justru mengikuti dari belakang mereka.

Hal yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Minghao hanyalah hal-hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Membeli arum manis yang dibagi berdua, lalu berfoto bersama badut, kemudian membuat karikatur wajah mereka berdua, serta membeli es krim.

Masih hal yang wajar. Jadi, Jun dan Wonwoo masih mengikuti mereka dalam persembunyiannya, dengan sabar.

Selama tiga jam berkeliling di taman hiburan, akhirnya Mingyu dan Minghao mendudukkan diri mereka pada sebuah bangku taman.

Wonwoo menarik Jun ke balik rimbunan semak, sementara Jeonghan menarik Seungcheol ke balik tembok, demi menyembunyikan diri mereka.

Minghao memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan di depannya, dan terkejut ketika pandangannya jatuh pada pasangan yang sedang berciuman. Minghao menggeliat geli setelah melihatnya.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah berciuman saja." Cela Mingyu, setelah menegak habis sebotol soda.

Minghao mendengus. "Aku memang belum pernah berciuman." Katanya.

Mata Mingyu melebar, karena tidak percaya. "Saat bersama Jun hyung juga tidak pernah?" Tanya Mingyu.

Minghao menggeleng. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh, waktu itu Jun hyung pernah hampir menciumku, sih." Ujarnya pelan.

Jun yang masih bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan semak menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Mingyu dan Minghao, melalui gerakan bibir mereka. Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Kata Jun.

Jun tanpa sadar memanjangkan tubuhya, hingga berada dekat sekali dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sampai kaget ketika merasakan hembusan napas Jun di lehernya.

"Hampir? Berarti tidak jadi?" Tanya Mingyu.

Minghao kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Karena aku tidak tahu caranya berciuman!" Seru Minghao, setengah kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar jawaban Minghao yang begitu polos.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuajarkan?"

Mingyu menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minghao, sementara Minghao menarik wajahnya menjauh. Mingyu pun memegangi kedua lengan Minghao, agar Minghao tidak bergerak dan tetap di tempatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa mereka semakin dekat?!" Protes Jun, yang tanpa sadar juga semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menahan napasnya. Jun dalam radius yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, mengapa membuatnya merasa aneh seperti ini.

"J-Jun..."

Jun menoleh. Kini hidung Jun dan Wonwoo saling bersentuhan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Wonwoo pun menarik belakang kepala Jun, lalu menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Jun dengan frustasi.

Mata Jun melebar akibat tindakan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo menarik Jun semakin dekat, semakin dalam, demi menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang mengganggunya. Entah untuk Mingyu, atau memang untuk Jun, Wonwoo pun tidak mengerti.

Perlahan mata Jun menutup. Menikmati setiap getaran yang disalurkan kepadanya, tanpa tahu caranya untuk berhenti.

Sama halnya dengan Mingyu dan Minghao, yang saling merasakan satu sama lain, namun tidak tahu dalam alasan yang seperti apa.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya yang terhalang masker dengan kedua tangannya. Ini bukanlah pemandangan yang ia harapkan.

"Ternyata mereka sudah dewasa." Celetuk Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak. Ini salah Seungcheol-ah!" Katanya frustasi. "Ini sungguh salah."

Wonwoo kemudian melepaskan pangutannya dari Jun dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jun, serta menangkup wajah dihadapannya.

Napas hangat mereka saling beradu satu sama lain.

Jun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika mata sayunya bertabrakan dengan sorot tajam Wonwoo.

"Mianhe." Bisik Wonwoo.

Bisikan yang sangat halus, namun Jun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas di antara napasnya yang beradu.

 _Mianhe?_

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, keempatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Mereka akan menjadi canggung ketika harus berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesungguhnya rasa yang mereka pendam diam-diam itu adalah rasa yang sama.

Rasa bersalah kepada pacarnya yang asli, pacarnya yang sekarang, serta pacar pacarnya karena telah mencium orang lain.

Mencium orang yang tidak seharusnya dicium, dengan membawa seluruh perasaannya.

Hal ini tentu berpengaruh terhadap seluruh kegiatan yang mereka jalani. Mulai dari latihan, proses perekaman, hingga tampil di panggung. Semuanya tidak dapat mereka lakukan dengan benar. Keempatnya sama-sama lebih sering tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Seperti kali ini. Ini, entah sudah kali keberapa Soonyoung menghentikan latihan di tengah-tengah lagu.

"Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, keluar dari formasi sekarang!" Perintah Soonyoung. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi, cobalah selesaikan masalah itu sekarang. Kalian hanya boleh kembali jika masalahnya telah diselesaikan."

Keempat member yang namanya disebut tadi menurut, dan meninggalkan formasi mereka dalam langkah gontai.

Jeonghan hendak mengejar mereka, namun Seungcheol menahannya sambil menggeleng.

Setelah itu, Soonyoung kembali memutarkan lagu, dan mengisyaratkan member yang lain untuk kembali bersiap pada posisi awalnya. Mereka akan kembali berlatih tanpa keempat orang itu.

Jeonghan memperhatikan keempat orang itu yang kini berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Jeonghan sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia melihatnya sendiri kemarin, dan ia tahu apa yang mereka rasakan tanpa perlu bertanya.

Ciuman yang penuh dengan keputusasaan.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada gerakan yang sedang mereka latih.

Setelah ini, setelah latihan berakhir, Jeonghan pastikan akan mencari cara untuk membantu mereka keluar dari masalah mereka. Secepatnya.

-TBC-

Yuhuuuu~ aku mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada yang telah review, fav, follow, dan kepada semua yang telah membaca cerita ini. Berkat kalian, aku jadi lebih bersemangat untuk segera melanjutkan fic ini. Yeay! Terimakasih sekali :3

Gimana kelanjutannya? Pada suka gaa? Maaf deh ya kalau kiss scene nya ga berasa, soalnya ini scene yang secara tiba-tiba ditambahkan dan aku bukan author yang berpengalaman dalam menulis kiss kiss an.

Well, kalau berjalan sesuai rencana, kemungkinan fic ini akan diselesaikan dalam tiga chapter. Soo tetep dukung fic ini yaa :3

Last.. review juseyoo :3


	3. Chapter 3

-SWITCHING COUPLE 3-

Seungcheol mengunci pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya menyeringai mendapati Jeonghan yang telah duduk menyandar di atas kasur dengan sangat manis. Ia berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Seungcheol-ah." Seungcheol menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Niatnya untuk menerkam Jeonghan secara diam-diam menjadi gagal. "Kita tidak bisa mendiamkan mereka seperti ini terus." Kata Jeonghan dengan raut yang sangat serius.

Seungcheol menumpu kepalanya pada lengannya. "Maksudmu Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Minghao?"

Jeonghan mengangguk mantap.

"Mereka sudah dewasa Jeonghan-ah. Mereka bahkan sudah berciuman. Mereka tahu caranya menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka buat sendiri."

Jeonghan menggeleng frustasi mendengarnya. "Tidak, kita benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika kita membiarkan mereka seperti ini, bukan hanya penampilan grup saja yang akan kacau, hubungan di antara mereka juga akan menjadi kacau. Dan kemudian akan berpengaruh kepada member yang lain."

Seungcheol tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Selama ini, masalah cinta-cintaan yang dialami para membernya selalu dapat diselesaikan oleh mereka sendiri, dan paling hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa hari saja. Tapi, jika sudah menjalar pada hubungan antar member yang terancam retak, Seungcheol mulai merasa bahwa ini adalah masalah yang serius.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti semula."

Dahi Seungcheol berkerut, tanda sedang berpikir. "Caranya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku punya rencana, sih. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil atau tidak."

Seungcheol kemudian menggenggam tangan Jeonghan demi menenangkannya.

"Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti." Kata Seungcheol.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba dihiasi dengan senyuman nakal nan menggoda. "Lebih baik sekarang kita..." Seungcheol menaik-turunkan alis matanya untuk memberi kode pada istrinya yang manis ini.

Namun, Jeonghan menahan bibir Seungcheol yang sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Tidak!" Katanya tegas.

Seungcheol merengek atas penolakan itu. "Ada apa lagi sih? Kau kan sudah punya rencananya." Protes Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu, sebelum masalah ini selesai!" Ujar Jeonghan, lebih seperti ancaman.

Jeonghan lalu berbaring membelakangi Seungcheol, dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke dagu.

Seungcheol cemberut. Jika Jeonghan bilang tidak, maka memang tidak akan ada jatah untuknya.

.

.

Mingyu dan Minghao sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Jeonghan menyiapkan sarapan. Mereka berdua sudah tidak begitu canggung lagi, berkat segelas susu yang diterima Mingyu di pagi hari, dengan tambahan buah stroberi tentu saja. Minghao bilang dirinya sudah terbiasa membuatkan susu setiap pagi untuk Jun, jadi rasanya aneh jika sehari saja tidak membuatkan susu untuk seseorang.

Dan Mingyu menerimanya sebagai ajakan untuk melupakan kejadian di taman hiburan kemarin.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan damai, sampai mereka dihadang oleh Seungcheol tepat didepan kamarnya dan Jeonghan.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Minghao.

"Ayo, ikut!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Seungcheol menarik paksa Minghao dan Mingyu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu kamar, dan berbalik menatap tajam kedua anak di hadapannya yang sudah ketakukan akibat sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Sekarang beritahu hyung. Permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan bersama Wonwoo dan Jun?".

Mingyu dan Minghao saling tatap. Sama-sama keheranan, bagaimana Seungcheol bisa menanyakan tentang permainan itu kepada mereka.

"K-kita tidak sedang bermain apapun kok, hyung." Kilah Mingyu, yang sangat tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Meskipun telah diyakinkan oleh anggukan dari Minghao sekalipun.

"Tidak sedang bermain apa-apa, ya? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau menjadi dekat dengan Minghao, sementara Wonwoo menjadi dekat dengan Jun?" Tanya Seungcheol, seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengeksekusi tersangka. "Jawab!" Serunya kemudian.

Seruan Seungcheol barusan membuat Mingyu dan Minghao semakin bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku dan Mingyu kan memang dekat, hyung." Jawab Minghao.

"Iya, kami kan berteman." Tambah Mingyu.

Seungcheol menyeringai. "Apa berteman itu akan sampai berciuman?"

Mingyu dan Minghao lagi-lagi saling tatap. Kali ini dengan rahang yang jatuh ke bawah. Selain permainan, Seungcheol bahkan mengetahui ciuman di taman hiburan waktu itu.

"Kenapa? Masih tidak ingin mengaku?" Desak Seungcheol.

Mingyu dan Minghao semakin gelapan. Mereka berdua berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya mengelak dari tuduhan Seungcheol tersebut.

"Ooh... masih tidak ingin mengaku rupanya." Kata Seungcheol, sambil meraih ponsel pada saku celananya. "Baik, kalau begitu, akan kuadukan masalah ini pada manager hyung saja."

Seungcheol menekan beberapa angka, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Namun, sebelum panggilan itu sempat disambut, Minghao dan Mingyu sudah menahannya duluan.

"Andwe, hyung! Andwe!" Teriak keduanya. "Baik, kami akan mengaku."

Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya pada saku celana.

"Tapi, hyung jangan memberitahukannya pada yang lain, ya! Jangan beritahu Wonwoo hyung juga kalau kami yang telah membocorkannya!" Pinta Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangguk paham.

"Janji?" Minghao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu disambut oleh Seungcheol.

Sekarang, mereka dapat bercerita dengan sedikit lebih tenang, karena yakin Seungcheol tidak mengingkari janjinya.

"Sebenarnya kami, Wonwoo hyung dan Jun hyung sedang bermain Switching Couple." Ujar Mingyu.

Dahi Seungcheol berkerut. "Permainan macam apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi, selama dua minggu, aku akan menjadi pacarnya Minghao dan Wonwoo hyung akan menjadi pacarnya Jun hyung. Kami bisa melakukan apapun yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Jelas Mingyu kemudian.

Mulut Seungcheol membulat. Itu sebabnya mereka bisa bebas berciuman saat itu.

"Sejak kapan permainan ini dimulai?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Sejak kami pulang dari restoran cina waktu itu." Kali ini Minghao yang menjawab. "Waktu permainannya akan berakhir dalam tiga hari lagi."

Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti. "Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah permainannya selesai?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. "Kembali ke pasangan masing-masing?"

"Setelah berciuman diam-diam di belakang mereka?"

Mingyu dan Minghao sama-sama terdiam.

"Oh, atau bagaimana jika ternyata mereka juga berciuman di belakang kalian?"

Seungcheol tersenyum senang melihat wajah Mingyu dan Minghao yang mulai khawatir.

"Apa mungkin mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Minghao ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kalian saja melakukannya."

Wajah Mingyu dan Minghao semakin khawatir. Jadi, Seungcheol meraih mereka berdua ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Lebih baik, kalian perhatikan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Karena permainan ini berbahaya sekali. Wonwoo dan Jun bisa saja menjadi jatuh cinta sungguhan." Ujar Seungcheol. "Apa kalian mau itu sampai terjadi?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Bagus, bagus." Kata Seungcheol, sambil mengusap kepala keduanya. "Baiklah, pastikan pacar kalian, pacar kalian yang sungguhan, tidak pergi meninggalkan kalian."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu ataupun Minghao, kecuali raut kegelisahan.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Ujar Seungcheol kemudian.

Sesaat setelah Mingyu dan Minghao meninggalkan kamarnya, ponsel Seungcheol berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Kenapa menelponku barusan?"_ Suara Jeonghan yang menyahut di seberang sana.

"Tidak, hanya sedang melakukan gertakan saja." Jawab Seungcheol dengan sedikit tertawa.

 _"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"_

"Tentu saja. Mereka persis seperti apa yang kau katakan."

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

 _Jeonghan mengajak Seungcheol untuk membicarakan rencana yang dikatakannya ssemalam, di kamar mereka._

 _"Dengarkan aku. Misi kita kali ini adalah menyelesaikan masalah cinta-cintaan anak remaja, namun dibuat seolah-olah kita tidak terlibat di dalamnya." Kata Jeonghan serius. "Targetmu adalah Mingyu dan Minghao."_

 _Seungcheol mengangguk paham dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jeonghan dengan seksama._

 _"Kau tahu, Mingyu dan Minghao ini sebenarnya memiliki kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama tidak peka. Minghao tidak peka karena kepolosannya, sementara Mingyu memang benar-benar tidak peka. Maksudku, Mingyu itu tetap akan melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya, sebelum ada yang memberitahunya bahwa dirinya salah."_

 _Seungcheol kembali mengangguk._

 _"Kau tahu mengapa mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol menggeleng. "Itu karena mereka masih memiliki sifat anak kecil."_

 _Seungcheol mengangguk paham._

 _"Nah, anak kecil itu baru akan bereaksi jika mereka dipancing. Dan itu adalah tugasmu. Aku pernah mendengar Jun dan Wonwoo berbicara tentang permainan. Aku rasa permainan itu yang menyebabkan pasangan mereka menjadi bertukar."_

 _Sekali lagi, Seungcheol mengangguk._

 _"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memanas-manasi mereka, agar mereka berpikir untuk menyudahi permainan itu, dan kembali ke pasangannya masing-masing. Selebihnya, biar aku yang urus. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"_

 _Seungcheol mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Serahkan padaku."_

 _Lalu, mereka berjabatan tangan sebagai tanda dimulainya misi penting mereka kali ini._

Back to real life...

 _"Bagus kalau begitu. Tetap awasi pergerakan mereka."_

"Dimengerti. _Over_."

 _"Over."_

.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu yang terasa berat sedang menimpanya saat ini. Ia meraba sesuatu itu, yang terasa seperti rambut. Lalu, turun ke bawah, yang terasa seperti kulit.

Mingyu? Ah, tidak. Ini pasti Jun lagi.

Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan-pelan, demi menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu. Dirinya mendapati wajah Jun tepat berada di depannya.

"Eunghh..."

Suara lenguhan itu membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendorong Jun seperti waktu dulu. Suara lenguhan, napas dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajah yang memerah... apa Jun sedang sakit?

Wonwoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jun. Benar saja, badan Jun terasa sangat panas.

"Wonwoo-ya! Jun-ie! Ayo cepat ba-AAAHHH! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Teriak Jeonghan, setelah masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dan langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak senonoh seperti ini.

"Hyung, Jun sepertinya sakit." Kata Wonwoo, mengabaikan teriakan Jeonghan barusan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Jeonghan segera berlari menghampiri Jun yang masih tertidur dengan menimpa Wonwoo. Lalu, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jun. "Benar, badannya panas sekali. YA! Baringkan dia dengan benar."

Wonwoo mendorong badan Jun pelan, dan memposisikannya sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Badannya panas dan wajahnya memerah... sepertinya alergi Jun kambuh." Duga Jeonghan.

"Memangnya Jun punya riwayat alergi?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Dia kan alergi terhadap udang."

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa Jun alergi terhadap udang.

"Kau selimuti Jun, ya. Hyung akan ambilkan kompres untuk menurunkan panasnya."

Setelah itu, Jeonghan pun berlalu menuju dapur. Ia mengambil baskom lalu mengisinya dengan air dan es.

Saat sedang mencari kain, Jeonghan melihat kedatangan Mingyu dan Minghao ke dapur.

"Kalian bisa tolong membantu hyung untuk membangunkan yang lain? Jun sedang sakit, jadi hyung harus mengurusnya." Ujar Jeonghan, lalu mengambil kain yang ditemukannya di lemari dan meletakkannya di baskom.

"Jun hyung sakit?" Tanya Minghao panik.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Ne. Hyung antarkan kompres ini dulu, ya." Katanya, dan secepat kilat berlalu kembali ke kamar Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Ayo, kita lihat Jun hyung!" Ajak Mingyu, dan Minghao mengangguk.

Namun, saat sampai di depan kamar Wonwoo dan Jun, Minghao justru menahan Mingyu masuk dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu, meminta penjelasan.

Mingyu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Minghao, ke dalam kamar. Disana ada Wonwoo yang masih duduk di atas kasur, menerima kompres dari Jeonghan, lalu meletakkan kain kompres di atas dahi Jun yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ada Wonwoo hyung yang menjaga Jun hyung, aku jadi tidak khawatir." Kata Minghao. "Ayo, tadi Jeonghan hyung meminta kita untuk membangunkan yang lain."

"Tapi, kan..."

"Ayo!"

Minghao mendorong Mingyu agar mulai berjalan. Ia sempat melihat kembali ke dalam kamar. Betapa Wonwoo sekhawatir dirinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berada disana, karena saat ini Jun bukanlah pacarnya.

"Kau harus mengganti kompresnya tiap lima belas menit sekali, ya. Hyung akan memberitahu Seungcheol dan manager hyung, lalu memanggil dokter. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat panggil hyung. Mengerti?" Pesan Jeonghan pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengecek waktu pada jam waker di atas nakas.

Setelah itu, Jeonghan kembali meninggalkannya berdua saja bersama Jun.

.

.

"Dia hanya terkena alergi ringan. Sepertinya, alat makannya terkena makanan yang membuatnya alergi, sehingga alerginya kambuh namun tidak begitu parah." Jelas seorang dokter yang sengaja dipanggil oleh manager hyung untuk memeriksa Jun.

Jun sudah bangun dan kondisinya sudah sedikit membaik. Meskipun badannya masih terasa lemas, sehingga ia harus berada di kasur.

"Ini obat untuknya." Dokter tersebut memberikan beberapa macam pil kepada manager hyung, yang kemudian diteruskan ke Jeonghan.

"Apa dia boleh beraktivitas?" Tanya manager hyung.

"Boleh-boleh saja, karena alerginya tidak begitu parah. Tapi, jika bisa beristirahat kenapa harus beraktivitas? Itu hanya akan menguras energinya saja, karena fisiknya masih lemah."

Manager hyung mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengantarkan dokter tersebut kembali ke mobilnya.

Kamar Wonwoo dan Jun, terasa sangat penuh karena padat dengan para member seventeen yang ingin melihat membernya yang sedang sakit. Semuanya, kecuali satu orang. Minghao.

Minghao sedang memasak bubur di dapur. Jika Jun sedang sakit, maka Minghao akan selalu memasakkan bubur untuknya.

Ia mematikan kompor ketika buburnya sudah matang, dan tersenyum puas dengan aroma sedap yang menguar dari bubur buatannya.

"Apa aku juga harus membawakan obat alergi Jun hyung?" Tanyanya, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Minghao memutuskan untuk mengambil obat alergi yang biasa diminum oleh Jun di dalam kamarnya.

Selepas Minghao pergi, Jeonghan datang ke dapur, berniat untuk memasakkan bubur untuk Jun. Namun, ia menemukan panci di atas kompor yang berisi bubur dan masih hangat, seperti baru dimasak.

"Siapa yang memasak bubur ini? Mingyu, kah?" Tanya Jeonghan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk dan sendok yang diletakkannya di atas nampan, lalu menuangkan buburnya ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah itu, ia membawa bubur itu ke kamar Wonwoo dan Jun.

Berselang beberapa detik, Minghao kembali ke dapur dengan membawa obat alergi Jun, yang langsung diletakkannya di atas nampan. Ia juga menuangkan bubur ke dalm mangkuk, dan membawanya ke kamar Wonwoo dan Jun. Wajahnya tersenyum membayangkan wajah gembira Jun ketika dirinya membawakan bubur ini untuknya.

Namun, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Senyuman Minghao memudar, ketika melihat Jeonghan memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur buatannya kepada Wonwoo, dari balik pintu kamar.

"Suapi bubur ini untuk Jun, ya. Setelah itu, berikan obat ini padanya." Kata Jeonghan kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri kok, hyung." Protes Jun, yang kini sudah duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur.

"Eyy.. kenapa harus makan sendiri, kalau ada pacar yang bisa menyuapimu?"

Jeonghan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo untuk menggodanya. Sementara Wonwoo dan Jun sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena malu.

"Yasudah, ya. Hyung tinggal dulu. Annyeong!"

Setelah melanbai, Jeonghan meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup sedikit pintunya. Ia kemudian terkejut mendapati Minghao yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar, dengan memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan obat.

"Minghao, kenapa berdiri disini?" Tanya Jeonghan. Jarinya kemudian menunjuk mangkuk bubur di atas nampan. "Apa bubur ini buatanmu? Kau memasakkannya untuk Jun?"

Minghao tersenyum kikuk. "Y-ya, aku yang membuat bubur ini. Tapi... aku membuatkannya untuk Mingyu. Dia bilang ingin makan bubur tadi." Jelas Minghao.

"Oh, begitu? Maafkan hyung, tadi hyung memberikannya pada Jun juga." Kata Jeonghan dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku membuatnya banyak."

Minghao mencengkram nampannya kuat-kuat, melampiaskan perasaannya yang telah berbohong. Dan akan terus berbohong dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Jeonghan padanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak masuk untuk melihat Jun?"

Minghao menggeleng. "Tidak." Katanya. "Mungkin nanti setelah aku mengantarkan bubur ini pada Mingyu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Oke. Kalau begitu, hyung duluan, ya."

Jeonghan pun meninggalkan Minghao, yang masih berada di tempatnya dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, dari celah pintu.

"Ini, makan buburnya, Jun." Kata Wonwoo, saat menyuapi sesendok bubur kepada Jun.

Jun menerima bubur yang disuapi kepadanya tanpa banyak bicara. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Jun justru memuncratkan kembali buburnya yang dirasa telah membakar mulutnya.

"Panas sekali!" Seru Jun.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Wonwoo gelagapan meraih beberapa lembar tisu di atas nakas, dan segera membersihkan bekas bubur di wajah Jun.

Keduanya membeku saat menyadari posisi yang tidak asing ini terjadi lagi. Saat wajah Jun dan wajah Wonwoo berada pada radius yang terlalu dekat.

Jun dan Wonwoo buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing. Merasa canggung, karena posisi seperti itu mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian ciuman tiba-tiba di balik rimbunan semak, taman hiburan.

"K-kau seharusnya meniupi buburnya dahulu, sebelum memberikannya padaku." Kata Jun, memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Oh! Iya, benar."

Wonwoo pun meniupi bubur di sendok itu, sebelum kembali menyuapinya pada Jun.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik." Komentar Jun, setelah merasakan buburnya tidak membakar mulutnya lagi.

"Jun..." Panggil Wonwoo, dan Jun menoleh. "Aku mau minta maaf... soal... kejadian... di taman hiburan kemarin." Kata Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

Jun tertawa kikuk. "Oh, ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kau melakukannya hanya karena kesal terhadap Mingyu, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ya, anggap saja begitu.

"Aku sudah biasa kok, dijadikan pelarian olehmu." Kata Jun dengan nada bercanda.

"Mengapa aku jadi terdengar jahat begitu?" Protes Wonwoo.

Jun menunjuk wajah Wonwoo seakan dirinya sedang kesal pada Wonwoo. "Kau memang jahat! Kau sudah melibatkan hubunganku dan Minghao dalam permainan bodohmu, setelah itu kau menciumku dan menjadikanku pelarianmu. Woah! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sejahat itu." Katanya dibuat sedramatis mungkin.

"Kau sendiri tidak menolak permainan ini, ataupun menghindar saat kucium. Kau menikmatinya juga, kan?" Ledek Wonwoo.

Jun segera membela dirinya. "YA! Jangan sembarangan, ya! Kau kira aku ini mesum?"

"Kau memang mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!" Jun mengambil bantal yang berada paling dekat dengannya, lalu memukuli Wonwoo dengan bantal itu. "Aku tidak mesum! Aku tidak mesum!" Katanya, di setiap pukulan yang mendarat di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Hey, hey! Nanti buburnya bisa tumpah." Wonwoo segera memindahkan bubur yang sedang di pegangnya ke atas nakas. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal, dan melakukan serangan balasan kepada Jun.

Mereka saling memukul dengan bantal, diiringi dengan tawaan lepas dari keduanya. Jun akan berpura-pura sakit, agar Wonwoo berhenti memukulinya karena khawatir. Namun kemudian, ia akan kembali memukuli Wonwoo di saat lengah, dan Wonwoo akan kembali membalasnya.

Minghao memandangi keceriaan antara Jun dan Wonwoo dalam diam. Meskipun tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Minghao dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bahagia di keduanya. Dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri karena hal itu.

"Yo! Minghao!"

"Ssshh..."

Minghao memperingati Mingyu yang tiba-tiba datang menyapanya, untuk tidak mengeraskan suaranya. Setelah itu, Minghao kembali melirik ke dalam kamar, dan kembali beralih kepada Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Minghao, saat menyerahkan nampan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada Mingyu. Kemudian, ia berlalu pergi dari sana.

Mingyu yang kebingungan karena mendapat nampan dengan semangkuk bubur, lengkap dengan obat alergi di sebelahnya, melirik apa yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Minghao. Ada Wonwoo dan Jun yang masih saling memukul dengan bantal dan tertawa-tawa.

"Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa malah dilihati terus." Ujar Mingyu, yang ditujukan kepada Minghao.

Dan mungkin juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena setelah itu, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menyusul Minghao.

.

.

Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan latihan terakhirnya sebelum penampilan special mereka untuk malama nanti. Jun bergegas mencari tempat sandaran setelah Soonyoung memberikan tanda bahwa latihan sudah selesai. Ia memilih bersandar pada tembok di sudut ruangan, karena tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali.

Kemudian, Wonwoo menyusul dirinya dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral.

"Sudah dibilang untuk tidak ikut latihan, kan. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih." Kata Wonwoo saat memberikan botol air mineral itu kepada Jun.

Jun segera menegak minumannya hingga tinggal separuh. Napasnya masih belum beraturan akibat kelelahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kilahnya, di sela-sela tarikan napas.

Wonwoo meraih beberapa lembar tisu, lalu mengelapi keringat Jun yang mulai bercucuran.

"Lihat ini! Kau berkeringat dingin sampai sebanyak ini!" Omel Wonwoo.

Jun hanya mendengus, mendengarkan Wonwoo yang terus saja mengomel selama mengelapi keringatnya. Omelannya bahkan lebih-lebih dari omelan Jeonghan.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Jun dan Wonwoo berada...

Minghao hanya bisa memandangi kedekatan Jun dan Wonwoo sambil cemberut. Setelah tadi gagal memberikan bubur untuk Jun, kini ia pun gagal memberikan perhatian, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu datang menghampiri Minghao, dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral untuknya. Minghao menerima botol yang diberikan oleh Mingyu, masih dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Wonwoo hyung perhatian sekali kepada Jun hyung." Ujar Minghao, saat Mingyu telah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya, sambil meneguk minumannya. "Aku rasa bahkan Wonwoo hyung tidak pernah seperhatian itu padaku." Katanya kemudian.

"Kaunya saja yang selalu menempel pada yang lain, sampai tidak merasakan perhatian Wonwoo hyung." Cibir Minghao, yang membuat Mingyu menggerutu.

Mereka masih memandangi kedekatan Wonwoo dan Jun, lalu sama-sama menghela napas lelah.

"Seharusnya aku yang memberikan perhatian itu untuk Jun hyung." Kata Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Seharusnya Wonwoo hyung juga yang membantu mengelap keringatku saat ini." Lalu, Mingyu mengelap keringatnya sendiri yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Seungcheol hyung itu benar?" Seru Minghao tiba-tiba dengan nada resah. "Bagaimana jika Jun hyung dan Wonwoo hyung nantinya jatuh cinta sungguhan?"

Mingyu bergumam. "Kakau begitu, kita harus mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Minghao putus asa.

"Kau tenang saja. Waktu permainannya hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Setelah permainan ini selesai, kita akan kembali pada pasangan kita masing-masing. Wonwoo hyung dan Jun hyung tidak akan punya waktu untuk jatuh cinta sungguhan." Ujar Mingyu dengan sangat yakin.

Tapi Minghao tidak yakin. Namun, ia tetap mencoba berpikiran positif. "Semoga saja begitu." Katanya dengan nada lelah.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat, ada pasangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Pasangan itu sama-sama menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan tertawaannya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Jeonghan menengadahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Seungcheol ber-high five, dan Seungcheol menyambutnya. Sepertinya, misi mereka berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

.

.

Jun merasakan pening yang hebat pada kepalanya saat di belakang panggung, setelah menyelesaikan penampilanya bersama seventeen malam itu. Ia berpegangan kepada meja rias, untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Namun, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Minghao melihat Jun saat itu yang meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. "Jun hyung!" Teriaknya, saat Jun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Namun tidak sampai benar-benar terjatuh, karena ada Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba datang menahannya.

Minghao mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Jun saat itu. Jadi, ia hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, saat member yang lain berlarian membantu Jun.

Karena kondisi Jun yang sedang tidak baik, maka manager hyung menyuruh seluruh member seventeen untuk segera pulang ke dorm mereka saat itu juga.

Hansol masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, karena ia akan duduk di kursi yang paling belakang. Kemudian, disusul dengan Minghao dan Mingyu yang duduk bersama Hansol pada bangku belakang. Minghao hanya berharap dirinya tidak satu mobil dengan Jun dan Wonwoo, karena ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jun yang sedang sakit seperti itu, justru mendapat perhatian dari Wonwoo, bukan darinya.

Namun, sepertinya permohonan Minghao tidak terkabul. Karena berikutnya, yang menempati bangku di tengah adalah Jeonghan, yang membantu Jun naik ke mobil, kemudian disusul oleh Wonwoo di sebelahnya. Terakhir, ada Seungcheol yang duduk di kursi paling depan, bersama manager hyung yang menyetir.

Selama di perjalanan, mata Minghao maupun Mingyu tidak ada yang terlepas dari penumpang yang duduk di depannya. Mereka mengamati Wonwoo yang setiap satu menit sekali menoleh ke arah Jun, untuk memastikan bahwa Jun baik-baik saja.

Jeonghan menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati Jun sudah tertidur saat itu. Ia melirik ke belakang. Hansol juga sudah tertidur, sementara Minghao dan Mingyu masih mengamati para penunpang yang duduk di depannya.

Jeonghan tersenyum iseng, dan dengan sengaja mendorong kepala Jun yang sedang teertidur, agar menyandar pada bahu Wonwoo, secara diam-diam.

Wonwoo terkejut ketika kepala Jun mendarat di bahunya tiba-tiba. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk meriksa Jun, dan sepertinya Jun hanya tertidur saja.

Jeonghan terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi wajah Minghao dan Mingyu yang sama-sama terlihat kesal.

Setelah sampai di dorm, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan membantu Jun berjalan dengan memapahnya. Minghao dan Mingyu lagi-lagi hanya dapat menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan itu dari belakang saja.

Melihat Minghao dan Mingyu yang diam saja di tempatnya memandangi Jun dan Wonwoo, Seungcheol tersenyum jahil, lalu merangkul mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?" Tanya basa-basi. Ia jelas sangat mengetahui apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Mingyu dan Minghao.

"Woah... Wonwoo dan Jun semakin dekat saja, ya. Lihatlah, bagaimana Wonwoo merawat Jun yang sedang sakit. Ia seperti tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jun meski hanya sedetik." Lanjut Seungcheol.

Mingyu dan Minghao diam saja. Kata-kata Seungcheol terlalu benar untuk bisa disangkal.

Seungcheol kemudian tertawa kecil untuk mendinginkan suasana. Tapi kemudian, ia kembali memanas-manasi kedua orang itu dengan kata-katanya.

"Kalau aku yang melihat Jeonghan seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa diam saja. Aku pasti akan segera menghentikan permainan ini, dan menarik Jeonghan kembali kepadaku. Bagaimanapun caranya." Ujar Seungcheol.

Lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena, tiga hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta."

Mingyu dan Minghao sama-sama melihat ke arah Seungcheol. Kini, keduanya semakin merasa khawatir, lebih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama Minghao menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik tembok. Sejak tadi, ia memperhatikan kamar Jun dan Wonwoo, mencari-cari kesempatan untuk dapat masuk kesana tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Ia ingin sekali melihat Jun-nya.

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat. Jeonghan baru saja keluar beberapa saat yang lalu, dan kini Wonwoo pun keluar dari kamar itu. Jun pasti berada di kamar itu sendirian.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Minghao masuk ke kamar itu, lalu menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Jun sedang tidur sepertinya. Jadi, Minghao mendekatinya dengan menjaga langkahnya, agar tidak membuat keributan yang dapat membangunkan Jun.

Minghao duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang, yang sebelumnya duduki oleh Wonwoo. Ia memandangi wajah damai yang sangat dirindukannya, dalam diam. Jun pasti kelelahan sekali.

Wajah itu... bolehkah Minghao menyentuhnya?

Minghao menggerakkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Namun, belum sempat jarinya menyentuh wajah itu, tangannya justru ditahan oleh sesuatu. Tangan Jun.

Perlahan, mata Jun membuka dan menatap mata di depannya.

"Kau datang?"

Minghao gelagapan. Ingin kabur, namun Jun menahan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kenapa baru melihatku sekarang?" Tanya Jun lagi, tanpa melepas genggamannya.

Minghao tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, mencari-cari alasan yang dapat menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Euhm... sejak pagi aku sedikit.. sedikit sibuk. J-jadi, tidak sempat untuk melihatmu... hyung." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Jun sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangan Minghao dan berniat untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan itu.

Hati Minghao rasanya mau lepas saat Jun melakukan itu.

"Hyung!" Seru Minghao, membuat Jun menghentikan niatnya dan beralih memandangi Minghao. "Tidak bisakah kita kembali dan menghentikan permainan ini?" Tanya Minghao putus asa.

"Wae?"

Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Karena... karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat mata Jun yang menghakiminya.

Jun ingin tersenyum, tapi ia menahannya. "Benarkah? Kukira kau senang bersama Mingyu."

Minghao cemberut mendengarnya. Apa ia terlihat sebahagia itu ketika bersama Mingyu?

"Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku melihat Wonwoo hyung yang justru memberikan perhatian padamu, bukannya aku."

Kali ini, Jun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi. Ia menarik tangan Minghao, menarik Minghao ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Minghao terasa hangat sekali.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Kata Jun.

Minghao tersenyum senang. Saking senangnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia memeluk Jun lebih erat lagi. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan pelukan senyaman ini?

"Malam ini kau tidur disini saja, ya. Temani aku." Pinta Jun. Matanya menutup, karena pelukan dari Minghao terlalu nyaman, hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

"Wonwoo hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Minghao.

"Dia akan memilih tidur di sofa jika melihat kau tidur bersamaku disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Memang benar, karena saat Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Jun dan Minghao yang sedang berpelukan, ia tersenyum, lantas segera menutup pintu itu kembali.

Jun dan Minghao pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Mingyu. Hebatnya, saat ia berbalik, ia benar-benar menemukan Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sapa Mingyu dengan cengirannya.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo jutek.

Mingyu bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku mau bilang kalau... mungkin sebaiknya kita menyudahi permainan ini saja, hyung."

Wonwoo memberikan pertanyaan yang sama, seperti apa yang ditanyakan Jun ketika Minghao juga ingin menghentikan permainan ini.

"Wae?" Katanya.

Mingyu kembali bergumam sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini dan aku ingin segera menghentikannya." Ujar Mingyu asal.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan, karena Wonwoo terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Lupakan saja." Kata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hendak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu, namun Mingyu menarik tangannya, dan menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya.

Wonwoo terkejut, namun tidak dapat menolak. Ini adalah ciuman yang sudah sejak lama sangat dirindukannya.

Mingyu melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Apa ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" Kata Mingyu frustasi. "Aku bisa menciummu dua, tiga kali lagi. Atau sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Karena aku hanya ingin kau kembali, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya."

Wonwoo tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Mingyu memintanya kembali.

Mingyu kesal melihat Wonwoo yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia lantas menarik wajah Wonwoo mendekat ke arahnya lagi, namun Wonwoo menahannya.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti." Kata Wonwoo. Ia melihat ke kanan, dan ke kiri. Mengecek, siapa tahu ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum senang. Ia membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik saja.

Wonwoo tersenyum di balik dada Mingyu yang hangat. Ia tentu saja sangat bersedia menghentikan permainan ini, bahkan sehari, tidak semenit, atau mungkin sedetik sejak permainan ini dimulai, jika saja Mingyu telah bersikap seperti ini semenjak saat itu.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tersenyum di balik tembok. Sejak tadi mereka telah memperhatikan pasangan itu. Mereka melihat semuanya, termasuk ciuman tiba-tiba dari Mingyu.

"Syukurlah, semuanya berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan." Kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan memperlebar senyumannya. "Iya. Aku bahagia sekali." Lalu, ia tertawa kecil karena tidak dapat membendung kebahagiannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya. Jun tiba-tiba sakit, dan justru mempermudah rencana kita." Ujar Seungcheol. Matanya masih memandangi pasangan bahagia yang sedang berpelukan di depan sana.

"Hm? Siapa bilang?" Kata Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Jeonghan dengan tatapan horror. "Apa maksud- oh, jangan bilang kau..."

Seungcheol tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jadi Jeonghan membantunya dengan anggukan.

"Yup! Aku yang telah mengganti sendok makan Jun dengan sendok bekas sup udang."

Rahang Seungcheol jatuh ke bawah, saking terkejut mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika Jun sampai masuk rumah sakit karena alerginya?" Seru Seungcheol. Namun, masih dalam mode berbisik, agar tidak ada yang dapat mendengar suaranya kecuali Jeonghan.

"Aku bahkan mengharapkan drama yang seperti itu. Ah, sayang sekali Jun hanya terkena alergi ringan."

Seungcheol menahan napasnya. Apa istrinya ini seorang psycho?

"Apa?" Tanya Jeonghan, melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa dari Seungcheol.

Ah, mana mungkin wajah semanis ini adalah psycho. Jadi, Seungcheol kembali memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Namun, kali ini, senyuman nakal yang biasa hanya diperlihatkannya di kamar.

"Karena misi sudah selesai, berarti aku bisa mendapatkan jatahku malam ini, kan?"

Kini berganti Jeonghan yang menatap Seungcheol dengan horror. "Euhm.. oh, itu... AAAHH! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Seungcheol tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi ia langsung mengendong istrinya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, untuk menagih hadiah yang ditunggu-tunggunya atas keberhasilan misi kali ini.

-END-

Yeaayy! Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav, dan follow fic ini, dan semua yang udah baca, terimakasih banyak yaaa. Terimakasih atas dukungan, kritik, dan saran yang telah kalian berikan. Berkat kalian, aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, dan aku harap gaada yang kecewa sama endingnya. Karena aku hanya menginginkan akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya :")

Oh iya, buat yang mempermasalahkan si wonwoo ini seme atau uke pas dipasangin sama Jun, sebenernya aku juga ga ngerti sih siapa yang seme siapa yang uke di couple wonhui, makanya aku ga terlalu memperlihatkan itu di setiap adegan antara Jun dan Wonwoo, biar yang baca bisa berimajinasi sendiri siapa yang uke siapa yang seme. Kalau banyak yg ngerasa wonwoo jadi seme pas di adegan kissing, mungkin itu gegara wonwoo yang nyosor duluan kali ye. Tapi itu pure karena wonwoo yang paling galau disini, makanya dia yang nyosor duluan hehe.

Oke, semoga penjelasan di atas membantu :)

Last... review juseyoo :3


End file.
